


Assistance

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: “I swear to god, I’ll scrap ya if you don’t get to moving, Connor.”





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlasmUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, PlasmUser

Connor can tell the man above him was heavily intoxicated by just analyzing Hank’s breath, the android leans back in his seat as the drunken man leans forwards on his lap to try and close the distance between them. The Lieutenant curses up his breath, his dilated eyes glances up to meet Connor’s and grabs a hold of his cybertronic partner’s shirt.

“God damnit, stay still.” Hank slurs, trying again but yet again, Connor avoids his lips by turning his head but the man just settles with kissing along his neck.

“Lieutenant, I don’t believe you should be making such advances in your current state; you’re not thinking clearly-“ His LED light flicking to yellow for a short moment before turning back to blue.

“Do you think I’d actually go through with nailing your shiny ass while sober?” Hank intrudes, pulling back to glare at him and with trembling fingers, he starts to unbutton the Android’s shirt. Connor watches the other push away his shirt to reveal his artificial flesh and lets Hank run his hand over it, feeling the warm thicker skin. Hank leans forward and kissing along the android’s collar bone, teeth nipping up towards his neck; Connor hears a moan bubble up from the back of the detective’s throat. 

“I think I should take you to bed.” Connor says and he hears the man laugh against his neck. 

“Damn, you move pretty quick for a emotionless tin can.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Connor replies instantly, pushing Hank back enough to take in his flushed face and motions towards Hank’s bedroom. “You’re intoxicated and I think you should sleep it off before you make any decisions you might regret.”

“Eh, Forget that I’m drunk, Connor. What do you want? Do you even feel any of this?” Hank asks, he sounds frustrated and Connor doesn’t want to make him angry.

“This isn’t really in my programming, I don’t feel the same way you do but I would enjoy...seeing your reactions but not when you’re currently like this.” Connor doesn’t keep him from leaning in close and sucks on the side of his neck again; if he were a human, there would have been a hickey there already. The android doesn’t want to force the man off of him so instead he loops his arms around the man’s waist, holding him close as he lifts himself off the couch. 

“Hey now, what are you up to?” Hank lifts his head and stares down at him as he feet barely drag the floor. 

“Just taking you to bed; after you’re tucked in, I’ll get you a glass of water and some toast.” Connor comments as he enters the bedroom and sets the man down, he doesn’t expect for Hank to yank him down with him and lands on the mattress on his belly.

“I’ve already said I’ll be fine, just need a little drink to loosen up.” Hank argues, smacking his shoulder as Connor sits up right. Hank pulls the android forward and finally meets his lips in a kiss, Connor watches him close his eyes and decides to lean into it, letting his own eyes close to remember every feeling and detail of it. The way Hank’s stubble rubs against his face, his hands cupping his jaw to keep him still, his tongue slipping past his lips and brushing up against of artificial one, the way the human is moaning into his mouth and leans closer to get more. 

Connor isn’t sure what to do with his own hands so he settles with grasping Hank’s shoulders, imitating a small moan of his own to try to make it feel normal for the detective. He hears Hank’s breath catching in the back of his throat and his heartbeat picking up speed in his chest, the man is aroused and Connor feels more or less flattered that he’s the one who caused it. Hank pulls back and makes his way down his neck again, his hands pulling away Connor’s clothes until he’s left without his shirt. 

Hands run over his shoulders and suddenly the android is being shoved against the mattress, Hank is over him again, sitting on his legs as he covers the other in kisses, from his neck to his chest. Connor watches, taking in the way the human’s lips brush over his skin and lifts his body up a bit to press closer; Hank hums against a nipple and sucks on it even though it wouldn’t cause any reaction he was wanting, still Connor lets out a sigh.

“What...should I...” Connor trails off and searches online for any sources or references on how to go about this. Slowly he lets his hand rest in the other man’s hair and lays his head back, eyes closing as he went over the data provided for him. He knew nothing about doms or submissives but he did know he didn’t have what was needed for what Hank wanted. “I’m not sure if I’m suitable for this-“

“What makes you think that?” Hank stop giving the useless nub attention and glances up at Connor.

“I don’t have any set of genitalia equipped...I don’t think I could be much of service to you.” Connor tries to explain as thirium tinted his cheeks but the drunk man interrupts him again.

“You’ve got a hand, don’t ya?” Hank pulls back and unbuckles the front of his jeans, noticing the android watching closely as he did. “You’re still okay with doing this, aren’t you?”

“If it’s consent that you’re worried about, then yes; I fully consent to this.” Hearing him say it so bluntly was almost enough to cause the man to ruin his underwear.

“Um...so how do I...we...” Hank scratches his head in thought, looking the other up and down. “You don’t have a dick so how would you get off?”

“I’m perfectly fine with just assisting you, Hank.” Connor sits up and runs his hands under Hank’s shirt and over his love handles, running his thumbs over them and feels the other’s skin shiver. “I’ll enjoy just watching you succumb by just my hands.”

Normally this would cause the man anxiety from the paranoid fear of an android having so much control over him but it has him groaning and pulls Connor against his own chest, kissing him hard. Hank gets over eager and practically devours his mouth, sending his receptors into a frenzy, Hank’s hands grasping Connor’s hair and sucks on his bottom lip. This time, Connor lowers Hank to the bed, a hand on the back of his neck while the other roams down to the front of his pants and unbuttons them with ease. 

He pulls away from the kiss to turn to his own hand as he slips it down into the other’s underwear, the man was incredibly hard and it must hurt being pressed against his jeans.

“That must be painful.” He comments, turning his attention back to the panting mess that was his partner but before he could continue he had to be sure. “Are you sure about this-“

“I swear to god, I’ll scrap ya if you don’t get to moving, Connor.” He half heartedly warns, this makes the Android smiles and does as he’s asked.


End file.
